User talk:Geochip1
Welcome 18:01, 6 December 2008 (UTC) Four keys articles. We have mentioned that the green key is different elsewhere in the article, and it's probably a better idea to simply state the different functions in the Lynx version rather than to say them in separate articles. Just my opinion... Octavarium64 22:20, 7 December 2008 (UTC) : I guess I'll note it in the key article then Geochip1 22:26, 7 December 2008 (UTC) Steam grid... What I was thinking was that not all of the grid was usable. It's tough to explain, but in some of the maps to the levels, I found that there wasn't a 32x32 grid on them. The others did have it. Octavarium64 02:40, 9 December 2008 (UTC) : Yeah, I know what you mean. There are at least 20 other levels that don't use most of the level. :: I mean, it's like a few of the rows had never existed in the first place, not that they weren't being used. Octavarium64 03:31, 9 December 2008 (UTC) Difficulty categories. Just so you know, when you created the categories of difficulty, the levels before they were made are not included in the page. How do you fix this? Octavarium64 21:04, 9 December 2008 (UTC) :You mean when I''' created the categories? 22:17, 9 December 2008 (UTC) ::Oops...I think that's probably what I meant. :D Octavarium64 22:18, 9 December 2008 (UTC) :::Um, yeah, I've been wondering about that issue... I think it's just the cache or something. 22:45, 9 December 2008 (UTC) ::::Are we going to just have to go back to every level and add it in to the category list? Octavarium64 22:50, 9 December 2008 (UTC) :::::No, that's not necessary. I've programmed the infobox to automatically add in the required category (as you can see). But somehow, the cache hasn't been updated. I wonder if there is a command to update the cache? 23:32, 9 December 2008 (UTC) I meant that...it does automatically put the category in the next level, but not the previous ones. Octavarium64 23:56, 9 December 2008 (UTC) 101 to 146 - images. Now that I received the full route through Block Buster, I jump-started the level pages again, and now I've run into Apartment, which has no image to it, and I assume this is the same up to Cake Walk. I'll need the rest of these images to continue...of course, I could do it myself, but you always replace it when I do. :P Octavarium64 01:27, 24 December 2008 (UTC) : Sure, I'll do it soon Geochip1 03:46, 24 December 2008 (UTC) :: And I'll try to write pages for some of the levels. I'd rather write other things than walkthroughs, but you seem to be doing all of the levels :P Geochip1 03:53, 24 December 2008 (UTC) ::: You got that right...in fact, I've personally created 64% (115 of 179) of the pages on this wiki, as of this writing. :) Octavarium64 18:29, 24 December 2008 (UTC) ::::All right, Geo, I need some more. Octavarium64 03:21, 14 January 2009 (UTC) :::::We're ready for more now. Octavarium64 17:50, 16 January 2009 (UTC) Remaining tiles... I did find that the green button had its image up already, and I am going to do the same for Blue wall, but there's no image for the hidden wall or invisible wall. Is it possible to just use the floor image, because that is what they look like, or should we copy the ChipEdit representation of the tile and use that as the image? This question will also apply to blue wall, but since the main image exists, I will now work on that article. Octavarium64 19:40, 26 December 2008 (UTC) : I think the blue wall is fine, but for the invisible walls and hidden walls we should use the one's in CCEdit to differentiate between a floor and an invisible wall. Geochip1 22:06, 26 December 2008 (UTC) :: Well, yes, I did consider the articles for the unused tiles. Since they are only usable in MS, we do need to add a stipulation. And random force floors are already in the force floor article. Octavarium64 23:03, 26 December 2008 (UTC) ::: I don't think there should be a page for each of them, except maybe for the 'combination' tile or the 00 Tile. And the random force floor is very unique, so I may write an article for it... Geochip1 Doublemaze I'm going to allow you to write the Doublemaze article; given the route on Strategywiki, I don't know how to format long routes to fit pages very well. I'll also format the article there in the same way, but of course with different writing, in order to make it less bloated. 02:42, 5 January 2009 (UTC) So now that we have completed all the levels, what's the next project? Mike's CCLP2 video guide won't be out for some months still; meanwhile do we want to add more information on mechanics such as monster order, monster list, and other CC terms? Octavarium64 22:32, 6 January 2009 (UTC) : We could still do CCLP2 and put the videos up later, or someone else could upload the CCLP2 videos. Mike said he was going to upload them months from now. There is plenty that can be added but probably not enough to keep us occupied until the CCLP2 videos are up. 22:40, 6 January 2009 (UTC) ::I've actually got some CCLP2 level solutions uploaded on my account; we can at least do those. Octavarium64 23:04, 6 January 2009 (UTC) Userpage... "So far, I've made 0 contributions, most of them being images being uploaded. See a problem here? :) Octavarium64 20:04, 17 January 2009 (UTC) : Yep :D Geochip1 21:52, 17 January 2009 (UTC) ChipPlay's notability I can't find any info on chipplay, nor do I think it's notable enough ^_^ I don't know, I think it's pretty notable... It was the first program that enabled playing of all level sets with one EXE and one INI file (other than TW, I guess), and it inspired 2 of the more popular level playing programs today, CCLM and Chip's Controls... Before that you had to either make a separate EXE for every set with MyChips, use ChipEdit's playtest feature, or manually rename the files... I guess you could say ChipPlay was ahead of its time, since its owner removed it not long after its release due to lack of interest and/or negative feedback... Pillowpc2001 00:51, 6 February 2009 (UTC) : Well before when I read what you wrote on the Chip's Controls page, I never had heard of it, and I can find any download link now. You can write the article if you want. Geochip1 01:45, 6 February 2009 (UTC) ::I decided to go ahead and make an article for it. (And I'm guessing you meant *can't* find a download link...) Pillowpc2001 20:12, 6 February 2009 (UTC) Frozen Floors What is your motivation for reverting my edit in Frozen Floors? It is perfectly logical that the second paragraph belongs in the Walkthrough section, not the summary. 00:17, 1 March 2009 (UTC) : All other levels have just a video under the walkthrough section (and maybe a note pertaining to the video). I reverted it for consistency reasons. None of the other pages are like that. Geochip1 04:18, 1 March 2009 (UTC) Parallel Dimension It still says 2,060 in my copy of TCCLP, Tyler... Octavarium64 20:50, 24 May 2009 (UTC) : Yeah, I changed it but I hadn't uploaded a newer version. Well, it would happen someday... The first vandalism incident has occurred on the Wiki. He's making fun of the fact that we can't get a 440 AVI...and I've got the perfect retort: "So help us out a bit...make us one!" '''Owned. Octavarium64 03:19, March 7, 2010 (UTC) I'm not sure why people bother with vandalism. An admin can easily revert the edits, and a regular user can just view the page history and copy-paste the previous version. What a waste of time. Does a vandalist mean the wiki is growing? :O Jamesa7171 05:03, March 7, 2010 (UTC) The way I put it on my Youtube page is that it takes less time to revert vandalism than it does to perform it. Therefore, vandalism contradicts itself. Meanwhile, while I'm out here, what should I do about BlockSlide in ChipWiki? I now simply skip around to higher levels so we're not being delayed. What do you think is the quickest route using one block at a time? I'd try releasing one block on each of columns 10, 11 and 12, which then go to the southwest, center and northeast, and go back for one more block to take to the exit. Yet which route is the quickest way to get there? Octavarium64 16:43, March 7, 2010 (UTC) It's happened again. This guy wanted to take out a personal attack this time, in response to me on a Price is Right blog. My opinions may be very unpopular, but I've got ironclad truth behind them. In typical fashion for the board, the entirety of this action was hypocritical: I "waste time" posting there, yet I can Rollback his edit ten times quicker than he can make it; I post "falsities sic and lies", but (aside from being unable to spell properly) he proceeds to spread lies himself; I'm seen as "uncourteous" and "needlessly insulting", yet invading my userpage and calling me a "liar" falls directly into those categories. So, maybe we should add even more to the block time for such a flagrant offense... Octavarium64 23:44, April 17, 2010 (UTC) Glitches I think I see what's going on here. The tank heads towards the red button, but doesn't actually get on the square for another 1/2. During that time period, it clones a block which immediately touches the blue button (the key is that blocks clone immediately, unlike monsters which wait 1 first), which reverses the tank that is "supposed" to be on the original square, but only gets halfway around in this 1/2 period (hence the east position) before Chip's Challenge moves the physical tank to the red button proper. I think the Multiple Tank Glitch and Tank Top Glitch have some pieces of this coding here. For the second glitch, it looks as if this is related to something in Lynx where this would happen...I tried moving the force floor R to see if it was my initial suspicion that this happens only when this is the block's first move, but that wasn't true. Maybe it has something to do with sliding an even or odd number of spaces like the spring slide. I was sure I saw Chip survive these encounters before... Octavarium64 03:56, March 29, 2010 (UTC) New logo It looks good! Nice job on it. Thanks -- 06:26, April 11, 2010 (UTC) : Yep, and I know it was created using my Chip's Challenge editor because of the non-dithered images ^^ 23:15, April 11, 2010 (UTC) Random element I noticed when you made the random element article that you had put a redirect to it from random-element. Random-element is a level theme where random elements are used frequently - Blobnet, Blobdance, etc... I usually put this stuff in edit summaries, but of course it's impossible for everyone to read every one of those... Octavarium64 03:42, June 11, 2010 (UTC) Unconfirmed bold difficulty I say leave the space blank - as it says "unknown" - for routes that nobody knows yet (in comparison to Mads' Rush II, which is an obvious 5 because we know the route), but note what the difficulty of the known bold is as part of the information that tells the reader that the Wiki is incomplete at the moment. Octavarium64 18:21, June 24, 2010 (UTC) Bold difficulty categories How is it done automatically? I couldn't figure that one out, even after looking through the wiki history and seeing how the original difficulty categories were made. I know the levels can be added to them automatically, but I thought the categories had to be created manually first...Jamesa7171 19:38, June 24, 2010 (UTC) :Well, they may have needed to be manually created, but there's no harm done anyway. Oh, and all the levels know of bold difficulty categories now. --Geochip1 19:42, June 24, 2010 (UTC) ::There must be some edits going on that I can't see (due to lack of privileges or some obscure setting that I can't find). I look in the editing history, and out of nowhere the categories are now automatic...what happened to cause that? Also, how do you create a category *without* adding a page to it first? Jamesa7171 20:08, June 24, 2010 (UTC) ::: There's some code I added in the level infoboxes that will attach a category to it, which works in the same way as the normal difficulty. However, only the pages with the bold difficulty added after I made the change to the infobox are being added to the category page, which is a problem... --Geochip1 20:15, June 24, 2010 (UTC) :::: Okay, the only solution I see is to click Edit then click save page. It probably won't take that long. I've done up to 75 in CC1 so far... --Geochip1 20:18, June 24, 2010 (UTC) ::::: Ah, that's the page I was hoping to find (but couldn't). Thanks! I can help with the "editing". Jamesa7171 20:51, June 24, 2010 (UTC) :::::: And there's no way to check whether it was edited or not, except checking the category page. So you could do 1-46 and 100-149 of CCLP2 --Geochip1 20:54, June 24, 2010 (UTC) ::::::: Ok, it's all done now, except the totals on the six categories add up to 301...298 official, plus "Final Destination" and "The most insane level ever"...? I'm going to check for a duplicate. Edit - never mind, I forgot that I added Spirals corruption. Jamesa7171 22:06, June 24, 2010 (UTC) Hi Geochip1. I'm writing a (not for profit) web article about easter eggs and was wondering if you'd mind me using your screenshot from chips challenge on the Lynx (the Mandlebrot fractal)? Could you email me: jonweinelathotmaildotcom if it's okay? cheers jon Ok.By The Way I Play Your Levelset. the Best of Chip's Challenge levels: https://sites.google.com/site/bocclevs/ please contribute to the spreading of this page if you want! (classic collection) The blue keys in Chips challenge are really cyan. The file I uploaded called key.png is how blue keys should really look. Blackbombchu (talk) 18:10, January 17, 2013 (UTC) Hello! Can you tell me how to get special signatures please? And Where do I apply to be a staff? M539 (talk) 15:34, April 5, 2014 (UTC)M539 Hi, thank you for the welcome! I have been a Chip's player for many years, and I have greatly benefitted from the Wiki and the Yahoo group. I just figured out how to make videos, so as I have time, I am going to try and fill in videos and instructions where needed. I am very new to editing the Wiki, so I hope I am doing it right. I am trying to follow the same format that I've seen on the pages here. Tutulemma (talk) 00:43, June 12, 2015 (UTC)